freakcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonas Foster
Description "The man no one truly saw was relatively unimpressive. Without the knack that allowed him to glide through crowds, Jonas still would have made little impact. An average six foot one, his broad-shouldered muscularity was downplayed by loose clothing, and his black hair was trimmed in a non-descript cut. Rich brown eyes threaded with dark gold, deeply shaded by heavy brows, held a detached expression of calm observance, and he moved with practiced fluidity, avoiding contact with those strolling about." ~Page 2; "A Piece of History" Personality Once, this former death mage and hit for hire was a man with no emotional turmoil in his life. Taking the role of observer rather than participant in life, Jonas Foster was a superb hitman and a willworker who saw the beauty in death. A chance encounter with a woman who could permit no one to be harmed if she could stop it gave him a new obsession, and so the story of Jonas Foster twisted in the hands of Diamanta Rothwell. "A mystery was always, had always been one of his passions (false words; he had no passions, only determination, cool reserve) and she presented him with one he’d never encountered before." ~Page 12; "A Piece of History" After her death, he found himself at the mercy of his emotions as never before, and in his desperation to rewind time and bring the love he'd recognized too late back, Jonas put himself into the unlikely position of being a father. "The former death mage stood as if frozen and looked blindly at the once-cheery walls about him. Where there should have been joy was sorrow. Where once there had been peace, hatred smouldered. What had been hope was now bitter determination." ~Page 130; "A Piece of History" Now the overprotective father of Iris Foster and the owner of Fostering Dreams Inc. he has focus. He has purpose. He has... dark secrets that he would prefer to die before speaking, and while it may not show in his eyes, his slow descent into the bottle has spoken volumes to those who know what has passed in his life. Pre-Game History ~Outlined in the novella "Into the Tiger's Hour"~ Pertinent Connections * Diamanta Rothwell -The Gift of Dreams was the woman he never imagined possible, and the one whose loss changed him in more ways than even Jonas himself knows. She may have been gone for over twenty years, but he's never forgotten her. Nor, it seems, will he let anyone else do so. * Iris Foster -A would-be lover reborn, she was the result of Jonas's desperate attempts to bring Diamanta Rothwell back to life. Ignorant of her previous life or her adoptive father's role in it, Iris knows only that she lives the life of a closely guarded princess. A princess who might, perhaps, like to see the world outside of her protective net, but hasn't the courage to find her own way out. *Seraphie Malcom -This exuberant and cheerful kinain knew nothing of Jonas's past, nor of his heartache when she met him. The more she learned, the more sympathetic she became, but with such blood in her veins, her method of soothing the ache of loss established her as Jonas's casual lover instead of teary-eyed friend. *Honoria Wingate -Insane, untouchable and considered a ticking time bomb by most of the city's "freaks," this fae is the most unlikely obsession Jonas could've possibly chosen. Which, naturally, meant that he fell head over heels in love with her, and now struggles to find a way to court the uncourtable. "Nothing of this showed in his eyes as he looked at Spider, but Jonas felt that if there was a center point to build the web upon, it would be '' her." ~Page 153; "A Piece of History"'' Category:Bookcase